1. Field
This invention pertains to boots with relatively rigid bottom foot enclosures, such as those used for skiing, mountain climbing and skating. Specifically, it provides removable traction components for such boots of a type which are readily interchangeable without the use of auxiliary fasteners.
2. State of the Art
Over the past several years, ski boots have evolved through several stages from stiff unlined boots of leather to the present rigid outer boot shells (generally of plastic) with flexible liners of various types. For use with modern bindings, it is essential that the outer boot be stiff to optimize the control effected on the skis by a skier shifting his weight or the attitude of his feet. Similar criteria are significant in boots adapted for other purposes, such as mountain climbing, tournament skate boarding and roller skating. The equipment used in these activities is of high performance requiring excellent control and responsiveness to shifting of the position or attitude of the feet. Accordingly, although the present disclosure is directed primarily to ski boots, it should be understood that the invention disclosed and claimed herein finds application in any foot wear requiring traction surfaces on the bottom of stiff or rigid outer boots. In fact, an important aspect of this invention is the adaptation of boots normally used for skiing for use in other pursuits requiring a traction surface of somewhat different characteristics.
Modern plastic ski boots have typically been discarded when their traction surfaces became worn. Although the remainder of the boot may be in good condition, worn heels and soles make it difficult to retain the boots is ski bindings. Similar difficulties are experienced with boots adapted for mountain climbing, skate boarding, skating and the like.